A travers les ténèbres
by A tamed rose
Summary: Contre toute attente, ils ont survécu, presque tous, presque intacts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort et le Trio d'Or, ainsi que leurs comparses de toujours, font leur septième rentrée à Poudlard, la dernière cette fois. Mais l'année ne s'annonce pas aussi tranquille que prévu, et les traumatismes n'épargnent personne. Hermione va vite le découvrir...
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Retour à Poudlard

* * *

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis ravie de vous présenter cette histoire, qui a une vocation un peu cathartique pour moi. Vous vous en fichez probablement, mais cela fait des mois que je n'arrive plus à écrire, alors j'ai décidé de revenir sur ce site. Là où tout a commencé, il y a des années. J'ai recréé un compte et j'espère retrouver une inspiration en me remettant aux fanfictions.

Je ne peux pas promettre d'être l'auteure la plus régulière au monde, mais je compte essayer de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines.

Disclaimer : of course, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

Je me suis cependant permise d'y ajouter quelques modifications : ni Dumbledore ni Rogue ne sont morts.

En outre, je tiens à vous prévenir : cette fic va être très sombre et aborder de nombreux problèmes de santé mentale, parmi lesquels dépression, angoisse, troubles alimentaires... Si jamais ce sont des sujets qui vous mettent mal à l'aise, je vous conseille de ne pas lire...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione avait du mal à réaliser que, contre toute attente, en dépit des prédictions et des probabilités, elle était de retour. Ils étaient de retour. Comme si l'année dernière n'avait été qu'un rêve, comme si tout souvenir des heures sombres s'était évanoui subtilement dans les airs. Ils hissaient leurs lourdes valises à bord du Poudlard Express, échangeaient des salutations avec leurs connaissances. Ils avaient eu quelques mois pour faire leur deuil, et maintenant, une nouvelle rentrée était arrivée. Les morts, trop nombreux morts, restaient présents dans tous les esprits. Les souvenirs aussi. Mais pour la première fois, le Trio d'Or ferait sa rentrée sans avoir à se préoccuper d'une menace revenue d'entre les ombres, sans avoir à sauver l'école avant la fin de l'année. Une année tranquille, normale, aucun des trois ne savait ce que cela faisait. Harry surtout semblait un peu pensif, un peu perdu. Ses cernes, la lueur hagarde qui parfois filtrait dans son regard, trahissait un traumatisme qui ne se résorberait pas de sitôt. De nombreux jeunes avaient été suivis par un psychomage de Saint-Mangouste, mandé par le ministère. Beaucoup souffraient d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique. Presque tous, à vrai dire. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Ils avaient vécu une guerre, après tout.

Le professeur Dumbledore avait pris la décision, au cours de l'été, de faire revenir les septièmes années qui avaient vécu une année scolaire hors de Poudlard, ou écourtée, ou qui avaient été trop perturbés par l'action des Mangemorts, tandis que le professeur Dumbledore était en exil loin de Poudlard, pour passer leurs ASPICs. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient de la partie : elle avait insisté pour qu'ils aient leurs ASPICs, même si leur statut de héros nationaux les dispensaient a priori de diplômes. Revoir le vieux château, même après tant de mauvais souvenirs, leur réchaufferait le coeur.

Bien sûr, cela aurait été trop beau si seuls des Gryffondors, des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle étaient revenus se mêler aux ex-sixièmes années, maintenant dans la même classe qu'eux, songea amèrement Hermione en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la gare en montant dans le train à la suite de ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle était trop intelligente pour s'enfermer dans des préjugés sur les maisons, surtout après la guerre, mais on ne pouvait nier que Parkinson, Bulstrode et Malefoy étaient des individus antipathiques, des harceleurs de cour de récré. Encore qu'elle pouvait avoir des réserves sur Bulstrode qui s'était faite très discrète depuis leur deuxième année et qui avait peut-être évolué dans le bon sens. En tout cas, ces petites terreurs des bacs à sable s'étaient certes heurtés à la guerre, ils s'y étaient certes brisés, comme tout le monde, mais ils pouvaient tout aussi ne pas changer de nature. Hermione les voyait s'avancer tous les trois vers elle, bientôt rejoints par Zabini et Greengrass. Parfait, l'année commençait bien. Elle se détourna. Au moins, Nott ne revenait pas, c'était toujours ça de pris.

Elle rejoignit ses amis dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient investi. Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dean et Seamus, ils étaient serrés, mais un sourire communicatif était enfin né sur tous les visages. Ils avaient mal, ils avaient encore peur, mais ils étaient enfin libres, ils vivraient cette année avec l'insouciance qu'ils avaient rarement connus, ils redeviendraient le temps d'un an ces adolescents qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'être, propulsés dans un monde d'adultes impitoyable.

Doucement, le train s'ébranla, et ils agitèrent une dernière fois la main en direction du couple Weasley qui restait sur le quai, ainsi qu'à Fleur, Bill et au petit Ted. Pendant la première demie-heure de trajet, ils échangèrent rires, blagues et espoirs. C'était comme au bon vieux temps, c'était le bon vieux temps renouvelé, et enfin les sourires se déliaient, se faisaient sincères. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de Londres, c'était comme si les spectres du passé s'évanouissaient.

\- Oh mon Dieu, j'ai failli oublier ! s'exclama soudain Hermione en se levant brusquement. Il faut que j'aille au wagon de tête !

Elle sortit son nouvel insigne de préfète-en-chef de sa poche et l'accrocha à sa chemise, sous l'oeil fier de ses amis. Lorsqu'elle l'avait reçu, cet été, elle avait pleuré. La petite Hermione qui rêvait de faire ses preuves, d'être la meilleure sorcière de sa génération, malgré ses origines que les Serpentards ne cessaient de lui reprocher, y avait souvent songé, à ce précieux sésame, qu'elle espérait un jour arboré. C'étaient des rêves de gamine, d'écolière, qui ne connaissait pas grand chose du vrai monde. Mais c'était bon de pouvoir satisfaire cette petite fille de onze, douze ans.

\- Allez, amuse-toi bien ! Montre à ces préfets de cinquième année qui est la chef, s'exclama Ron.

Elle sourit d'un air amusé.

\- Je ne compte pas les terroriser, tu sais.

\- Il suffira que tu entres dans la pièce pour qu'ils se fassent dessus, rigola Dean.

La jeune fille ferma doucement la porte et s'éloigna. Alors qu'elle remontait le couloir, remettant son insigne droit sur sa poitrine, elle songea qu'elle ignorait totalement qui était son homologue masculin. Cette pensée lui fit froncer les sourcils et ralentir, puis elle haussa les épaules. Probablement quelqu'un de Serdaigle ou de Poufsouffle.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle poussa la porte du compartiment où étaient attendus les préfets-en-chef, quelques minutes plus tard, son coeur rata un battement. Evidemment que Dumbledore ferait un coup comme ça, elle aurait dû y penser. Un Serpentard comme préfet-en-chef, réconciliation entre les maisons, oubli du passé, nouveau départ sur de bonnes bases.

Mais entre Zabini et Malefoy, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce fût ce dernier ?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me reviewer, toute critique est la bienvenue (et ça fait toujours plaisir !) ;)


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : La cendre des souvenirs

\- Granger.

Le ton était froid, impersonnel. Aucune émotion, rien. Pas même de la haine. Elle croisa le regard gris acier et eut un léger frisson. Les iris n'avaient pas changé et pourtant tout était différent. Il ne la regardait plus comme une misérable, une dégoûtante Sang-de-Bourbe. Il ne la dévisageait plus avec haine, ni même avec mépris. Il ne se tenait même plus comme le petit prince de l'école, comme le tyran des bacs à sable qu'il avait été. Parce qu'il n'était plus rien. Tous à Poudlard le haïraient, et ce d'autant plus que Dumbledore l'avait nommé préfet-en-chef à l'instar d'une des héroïnes du monde magique. Lui aussi avait beaucoup perdu. Lui aussi avait beaucoup souffert. Il n'exprimait plus rien. Il ne faisait que la regarder.

\- Malefoy.

Sa voix buta un peu sur la dernière syllabe, frémissante. Elle ne savait que dire, que penser, quelle attitude adopter. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu... Qu'est-on censé dire à son pire ennemi lorsque tout est fini ?

Elle savait que plus jamais il ne s'en prendrait publiquement à elle. Il n'en aurait plus le pouvoir. Mais ils allaient amenés à passer de nombreux moments ensemble, au vu de leur rang, et tout pourrait arriver. Surtout que Malefoy était passé maître dans l'art des coups par derrière. Allait-il chercher à se venger ? Les pensées et les spéculations se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle maudit intérieurement Dumbledore.

\- J'étais sûr que ce serait toi. L'aboutissement logique, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton la glaçait par son absence complète d'émotions. Rien de sarcastique, ni de méprisant, alors que les mots auraient dû être prononcés comme des dagues destinées à la blesser.

\- Il semblerait, oui, se contenta-t-elle de répondre d'une voix qu'elle espérait aussi atone que la sienne.

Silence. Elle ne savait que dire, et détestait ça. Cette impression d'être déstabilisée, de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser, de ne rien contrôler... L'atmosphère suintait de tension soigneusement retenue.

\- Et bien, nous avons reçu tous deux les mêmes instructions, n'est-ce pas ? fit Malefoy d'un air détaché, faisant allusion aux lettres qu'ils avaient reçu cet été. Allons les appliquer.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, siffla Hermione, piquée au vif.

Le petit tyran autoritaire n'était pas si loin sous la surface, visiblement.

\- Très bien, Granger. Je vais faire ce que j'ai à faire, et je te laisse vivre ta vie.

\- Je crois que ce sera la meilleure façon de faire, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il eut un petit rire sans joie.

\- Effectivement.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et le train ralentissait de plus en plus sensiblement. Déjà, les lumières de Pré-au-Lard se dessinaient dans le lointain, prometteuses d'un ineffable réconfort et d'une mélancolie silencieuse. Ils étaient rentrés à la maison, enfin. Hermione savourait chacune de ces ultimes minutes dans son cher train, dernier voyage aller vers Poudlard.

Dans tout le train courrait un frémissement d'excitation et d'impatience palpable. Des premières années ébahis aux septièmes années mélangés entre ex-sixièmes années et "redoublants", qui savouraient le bonheur, chèrement payé, d'être de retour, tous sentaient battre leur coeur un peu plus vite. Hermione voyait les sourires naître sur tous les visages, et se sentait elle aussi touchée par cette douce atmosphère de convivialité. Elle était contente de patrouiller, d'un compartiment à l'autre, rappelant à tous d'enfiler leurs uniformes, de se tenir calmes, de ne pas laisser traîner des emballages de sucreries, même si elle n'était pas avec ses amis. Un peu de solitude (toute relative, certes) lui faisait du bien et lui permettait d'apaiser ses nerfs qui, elle devait bien le reconnaître, étaient continuellement à vif. Elle dormait très mal, enchaînait les insomnies, à l'instar d'Harry. Les cauchemars et une angoisse dévorante les hantaient. Les autres aussi, sûrement. A vrai dire, ils n'en parlaient jamais. Il n'y avait qu'avec son meilleur ami qu'elle se sentait suffisamment en sécurité et comprise pour évoquer tout cela.

Quant à Ron, c'était différent. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle avait cru qu'elle l'aimait, elle avait cru qu'il y avait entre eux quelque chose de spécial, de fusionnel, né de leur profonde différence. Lui aussi avait succombé à cette douce illusion, et pendant quelques mois, ils avaient rêvé de bonheur ensemble. Mais ils ne se comprenaient pas assez pour ça, ils vivaient sur deux planètes différentes, et quand Ron lui avait annoncé qu'il ne savait plus où il en était, elle avait été forcée de reconnaître qu'elle-même, malgré son désir dévorant de stabilité émotionnelle, de couple pérenne et tranquille, n'était pas plus avancée que lui.

Ils avaient déclaré rester très bons amis, mais la gêne était souvent palpable, entre eux.

Elle soupira lorsqu'un adolescent déguingandé, épaules voûtées et rire gras caractéristique des garçons de treize, quatorze ans, la bouscula légèrement. Il s'excusa à peine, pressé de regagner son compartiment, et elle le regarda s'éloigner, songeant qu'il avait probablement été affecté par la guerre, lui aussi, comme tout le monde. C'était déstabilisant de songer que, derrière des figures de jeunes adolescents se cachaient des âmes qui avaient connu les mêmes rudesses que des adultes.

* * *

Le traditionnel banquet de début d'année était un des moments qu'Hermione appréciait le plus. La Cérémonie de Répartition était sur le point de commencer et elle était ravie à l'idée de découvrir de nouveaux visages, et surtout d'entendre le Choixpeau magique chanter à nouveau... Et le discours de Dumbledore qui suivrait serait à coup sûr lourd de sens... elle observa le vieil homme qui, comme à son habitude, siégeait au milieu de la table des professeurs. Il avait l'air serein, quelques rides en plus peut-être. La guerre ne l'avait pas plus épargné que les autres, et Harry, Ron et Hermione le connaissaient à présent sous un tout autre jour, celui de son passé. C'était un privilège de partager une telle intimité avec un des sorciers les plus puissants que la Terre ait jamais porté... et Hermione savait que le lien avec le vieil homme dont elle pouvait se targuer n'était rien à côté que celui qu'Harry partageait avec leur directeur.

Le Choixpeau Magique s'anima dès que le professeur McGonagall le posa sur le tabouret habituel, et sa voix retentit dans toute la Grande Salle. Sans surprise, il parla de dures épreuves passées, de futur à construire, de paix et de réconciliation, de pardon entre les maisons... Le Mal transcende les familles et les origines, il peut se loger partout, en chacun de nous... La jeune femme songea à toutes les atrocités qu'elle avait vues, commises par toutes sortes de personnes, même celles qui auraient dû être parmi les plus recommandables. Elle réprima avec peine un frisson et sa respiration s'accéléra. A côté d'elle, Harry faisait aussi grise mine, sûrement tout aussi plongé dans ses souvenirs, mais Ginny lui prit la main. Hermione se força à se calmer, à ne plus penser à rien. Pour une fois, la crise était plutôt facile à combattre, sûrement parce que subsistaient en elle de l'euphorie liée à leur retour dans le vieux château. Elle observa Ron, assis en diagonale d'elle, mais il avait la tête tournée vers le Choixpeau, comme pour fuir ostentiblement son regard qu'il devait avoir senti posé sur lui.

Le professeur McGonagall commença à égrener les noms avec le cérémonial habituel. Quelques patronymes connus résonnaient aux oreilles de la nouvelle préfète-en-chef, et elle applaudissait poliment chaque nouveau Gryffondor. Malgré le tourbillon d'émotions incertaines qui menaçait à chaque instant de l'emporter, comme chaque jour depuis de longs, trop longs mois, elle réussissait à apprécier ce moment et à contempler avec empathie les frimousses émerveillées, un peu anxieuses ou sur la réserve. Enfin, lorsque Winder, Léopold fut envoyé à Serpentard, la Répartition prit fin et tous les regards se retournèrent à nouveau vers le professeur Dumbledore, qui s'éclaircit la voix et se leva.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! Je sais que ce début est peut-être un peu lent, mais j'essaie de bien poser toutes les bases de l'intrigue ! N'hésitez pas à me dire en review si cela vous convainc ou pas, je serais ravie d'avoir vos retours :) Je me demandais aussi si la taille des chapitres vous convenait, dites le moi aussi en review :)


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Respiration hâchée

Le discours fut à la fois bref et intense. Toute l'école était suspendue aux lèvres du professeur Dumbledore, et chacun de ses mots résonnait dans un silence religieux. Il évoquait subtilement, sans raviver les blessures encore sanguinolentes, les sacrifices, les morts aux combats, les désastres et les pertes. Il célébrait les vainqueurs sans assassiner une fois de plus les vaincus. Il prônait la réconciliation et le pardon, à commencer par celle qui devait avoir lieu au sein de l'école.

\- Telle ou telle maison ne constitue pas plus qu'une autre une maison de traîtres, dit-il, avec un léger coup d'oeil en direction des Serpentard. Les erreurs du passé sont à pardonner, et la part des choses doit être faite. Certains ont été placés dans des situations impossibles, des dilemmes insoutenables, du fait de circonstances indépendantes de leur volonté, et ils ont fait le meilleur choix pour rester en vie. Nous n'avons pas à les en blâmer, car qui sait ce que nous aurions fait, à leur place ?

Il marqua une courte pause.

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai nommé deux préfets-en-chef tout à fait aux antipodes l'un de l'autre.

Le coeur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Il n'allait quand même pas... ?

\- Tout d'abord, j'aimerais qu'Hermione Granger me rejoigne.

Des pensées peu polies fusèrent à l'esprit de la jeune femme, tandis qu'au son de son nom, la Grande Salle éclatait en applaudissements frénétiques et enthousiastes. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu, mais le sourire que lui adressèrent ses amis l'invitèrent à se faire violence et remonter la Grande Salle en direction de la table des professeurs. Tous, sauf Rogue, la regardaient avec une bienveillance manifeste. Ils ne pouvaient deviner les ongles de la jeune fille profondément enfoncés dans la paume de sa main. Elle haïssait être au centre de l'attention, maintenant. Elle haïssait se trouver au centre de tant de regards, de tant de bruit fort, également, qui lui rappelait trop de batailles. Elle se sentait exposée, isolée, et songeait que les sorts pouvaient partir de n'importe où dans son dos, elle ne pourrait réagir. Sa respiration devint à nouveau erratique, mais par un nouvel effort de volonté, elle tenta de la maîtriser en se tournant vers les élèves qui la contemplaient. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

S'il lui demandait un discours, elle serait sans doute capable de se mettre à hurler sur le directeur. Mais il se contenta de vanter rapidement son rôle dans la guerre dont ils sortaient à peine, avant d'appeler Malefoy. Les premiers pas de ce dernier résonnèrent dans le silence épais qui était tombé sur la Grande Salle, mais un seul regard désapprobateur de Dumbledore suffit à déclencher des applaudissements polis et bien peu éclatants. Cependant, le visage du jeune homme demeurait imperturbable et inexpressif. Il y avait encore une trace de sa vieille morgue dans sa démarche, mais différente. C'était l'orgueil de celui qui avait approché le mal, vu les pires horreurs, et s'en était sorti. C'était surtout l'orgueil et le détachement de celui qui n'en à plus rien à foutre.

Elle n'écouta pas plus le laïus de justification de Dumbledore quant à ce second choix, nettement moins consensuel. Les yeux perdus dans le lointain, elle se concentrait sur sa respiration, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Même plus capable de tenir une confrontation face aux élèves de Poudlard. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se rendit compte d'à quel point elle était abîmée. Sur la brèche. Sur le point de se briser. Fragilisée par les épreuves.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle casse. Elle n'en avait pas le temps, pas de place pour ça. Elle devait arrêter ces enfantillages, se ressaisir, passer à autre chose et bâtir une vie heureuse. Les épreuves étaient derrière eux, maintenant. Elle devait aller bien.

\- Serrez-vous la main, je vous prie.

Elle sursauta imperceptiblement, brutalement ramenée sur terre. Malefoy la fixait, l'air peut-être légèrement goguenard. Il s'imaginait sans doute que cela la répugnait. C'est elle qui aurait dû avoir l'air moqueuse à l'idée que Malefoy soit obligé de serrer la main à une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe. Il est toujours arrogant, même en ayant tout perdu, se dit-elle finalement, révisant ses précédents jugements. Ou alors ce n'est qu'une façade.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains rapide et regagnèrent rapidement leurs places respectives sous les applaudissements.

* * *

Retrouver la salle commune des Gryffondors avait été un soulagement. Enfin, Hermione s'était sentie pleinement en sécurité, loin de l'attention. Elle avait défait sa valise rapidement, pour se coucher le plus vite possible. Retrouver la routine Poudlardienne, c'était tout ce à quoi elle aspirait, malgré l'anxiété constante que lui apportaient les cours, la perspective des examens de fin d'années, des ASPICs cette fois-ci, bref de toutes ces occasions d'échouer. Justement, cette anxiété à laquelle elle s'était habituée au fil des années lui paraissait enviable. Elle oublierait ainsi ses angoisses dernières, les plus fortes, les plus incontrôlables. Il serait plus facile d'angoisser pour un devoir de potion que parce qu'il lui semblait encore sentir le souffle de Bellatrix au creux de son cou, que parce qu'elle avait regardé la mort en face et qu'elle avait peur qu'elle revienne la chercher.

Pourtant, la plupart ignorait à quel point sa nature anxieuse lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Combien de fois s'était-elle retrouvée à l'infirmerie en larmes, à l'insu de ses amis, car trop honteuse de leur avouer sur quelles futilités elle s'angoissait (car qu'était un devoir de métamorphose face à la perspective d'un retour de Voldemort ?). Combien de fois l'infirmière avait-elle essayé de la rassurer, lui avait-elle donné des calmants, des somnifères pour combattre les insomnies. L'anxiété avait empiré lorsqu'elle s'était doublée d'inquiétudes autrement plus graves, mais Hermione avait toujours été ainsi. Et n'avoir à se préoccuper que de futilités, c'était tout ce à quoi elle aspirait.

Elle adorait Poudlard, l'école, ses cours, mais elle ne pouvait nier que ce noeud constant dans la gorge lui pesait. Ceci dit, cela faisait partie d'elle, de sa vie...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, justement, elle faillit s'étouffer avec son muffin lorsque le professeur McGonagall lui tendit son emploi du temps. Avec ses occupations préfectorales, les ASPICs à réviser et toutes ces heures de cours, comment allait-elle bien pouvoir faire ? J'ai vécu pire, se répéta-t-elle en rangeant la feuille de papier dans son sac, non sans avoir noté qu'elle commençait aujourd'hui avec deux heures d'étude des runes, deux heures de botanique puis, dans l'après-midi, deux heures de potion et une heure d'histoire de la magie.

\- Miss Granger ?

\- Oui Madame ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête, le regard bienveillant de la directrice des Gryffondors posé sur elle.

\- Je vous attends à 13h30 dans mon bureau, avec M. Malefoy. Je dois vous donner quelques instructions et détails qui ne figuraient pas sur la lettre que vous avez reçue en juillet.

\- C'est noté.

La perspective de croiser une fois de plus Malefoy ne la réjouissait pas du tout, mais il fallait bien faire avec. Au moins, la veille, leurs interactions avaient été minimales. Elle espérait que cela resterait ainsi...

* * *

Voilà voilà, encore un chapitre assez lent de mise en place, j'espère que cela ne vous ennuie pas ^^ promis dès le chapitre suivant les choses vont s'accélérer un peu (enfin dans les limites du raisonnable ^^)

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Premier dérapage

A 13h30 précises, Hermione entrait dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci avait disposé deux chaises couvertes d'un tartan écossais en face de son bureau, et regardait la jeune fille entrer, le visage impénétrable mais le visage bienveillant. La guerre l'avait elle aussi marquée, et elle semblait plus disposée à exprimer ses émotions, comme si elle avait pris conscience, face à tant de drames, tant de morts, de familles et d'amitiés déchirées, qu'il n'y a jamais assez de temps pour dire aux gens qu'on les aime.

\- Votre première matinée s'est bien passée ? s'enquit-elle tandis qu'Hermione prenait place.

\- Bien, merci.

\- Vous souhaitez toujours passer vos dix matières aux ASPICs ?

\- Bien sûr. Je ne sais pas encore vraiment ce que je veux faire, alors je ne laisse aucune perspective de côté...

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Tout le monde n'a pas une vocation toute tracée, et vous êtes tellement douée, votre hésitation à vous fermer des portes est tout à fait normale.

La Gryffondor rougit sous le compliment, lorsque Malefoy, qui s'était glissé dans la salle sans un mot et avait entendu la dernière phrase de la professeure, s'assit à côté d'elle, sans résister à l'opportunité de lui jeter un coup d'oeil sardonique qui signifiait probablement "Miss Je-sais-tout, la chouchoute des profs, encore en train de faire des ronds de jambe...". Hermione pinça les lèvres. S'il cherchait à entretenir la guerre froide, voire à provoquer son réchauffement et le début des hostilités, il allait obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans exploser.

\- M. Malefoy. La notion de ponctualité ne vous est-elle pas familière ?

\- Il faut croire que non, professeur McGonagall, répondit-il avec un rictus amusé.

Décidément, l'impression qu'elle avait eu la veille, comme quoi il avait perdu un peu de son ancienne morgue, se trouvait de plus en plus démentie. Il faisait simplement moins ostentiblement le malin, compte tenu des circonstances. Mais loin des regards des autres, chacune de ses paroles se teintait de sarcasme.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que le professeur Dumbledore a jugé bon de vous nommer préfet-en-chef que vous pouvez tout vous permettre. Moins cinq points pour Serpentard, répliqua la directrice des Gryffondor du tac au tac, d'une voix atone.

Comme si elle prenait sur elle pour ne rien montrer. Malefoy, prudent, se contenta de sourire légèrement.

Il était indéniable que pour lui comme pour Hermione, pour tous les rescapés et les combattants, quelque chose d'aussi futile que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons mettrait du temps avant de revenir au premier rang des priorités.

\- Très bien, reprit McGonagall. Si je vous ai réunis, c'est pour vous donner toutes les informations complémentaires dont vous avez besoin. Tout d'abord, comme avant, sachez que vous avez libre accès à la salle de bain des préfets, le mot de passe est Renouveau.

Hermione et Malefoy sourirent de concert devant ce choix peu anodin. Il y avait un peu de mélancolie, cependant. Tout était à reconstruire... y compris eux-mêmes.

\- Vous disposez en outre d'un salon de réunion privé, dans le couloir Ouest du quatrième étage. Il y a un portrait de la première préfète de Poudlard devant, vous ne pouvez pas le manquer. Le mot de passe est Concorde.

Les regards des deux élèves se croisèrent. Hors de question d'y mettre les pieds, songea férocement la jeune fille. En tout cas, pas en sa présence. Après tout, une salle privée et un peu de calme de temps à autre ne feraient pas de mal.

\- Cette salle vous servira à vous retrouver pour discuter de vos initiatives et de vos actions. Vous pouvez aussi vous en servir pour un peu de calme, pour vous reposer loin des salles communes... C'est un privilège, soyez-en dignes. Vos responsabilités, à présent. Vous êtes supposés vous assurer du bon relais des informations au sein de vos maisons, que ce soit pour des changements de mot de passe, des rappels de retenue, des réunions telles que les sélections de Quiddich. En outre, vous devez veiller au respect de l'ordre dans les couloirs et vos salles communes, notamment à l'approche d'événements particulièrement générateurs de tensions, comme les matchs de Quiddich. Vous pouvez bien entendu déléguer des tâches aux préfets et faire en sorte qu'ils fassent eux aussi ce qu'ils ont à faire. Vous serez en outre des interlocuteurs privilégiés des professeurs, et à ce titre, ferez l'intermédiaire entre eux et les élèves en difficulté, ou les élèves ayant une requête particulière. Vous êtes également invités à organiser des manifestations, des clubs, ou tout du moins favoriser leur développement, réguler les heures d'étude, donner un peu d'aide à ceux qui en ont besoin. Vous pouvez enlever des points et donner des retenues, mais je compte sur vous, bien entendu, pour le faire avec parcimonie et impartialité. Enfin, vous serez sollicités par le corps enseignant pour l'organisation de manifestations comme Halloween ou Noël. Voilà à peu près toutes vos responsabilités. N'en abusez pas, mais remplissez-les correctement. Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis à ce sujet, néanmoins, acheva-t-elle en souriant légèrement. Des questions ?

* * *

Le premier cours de l'après-midi était potions, et Hermione pesta intérieurement en se souvenant que Malefoy y assistait toujours. Ils sortirent en silence du bureau et dirigèrent vers les cachots.

Ils ne parlaient toujours pas, et la jeune fille priait pour qu'il en soit ainsi pour le reste du trajet.

\- Eh bien, Granger ? Ce n'est pas en restant muets comme des carpes qu'on va coordonner nos actions, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne faudrait pas décevoir la hiérarchie...

Le ton dégoulinait d'ironie.

\- On n'est pas obligés de se coordonner.

\- Il me semble au contraire que ça a de l'importance.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te parler, Malefoy.

\- Parce que tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ?

\- Je préférais presque quand tu me traitais de Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu me tapais presque moins sur les nerfs et au moins j'avais une bonne excuse pour te frapper. Arrête ton persiflage constant ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

\- Oh, tu menaces, maintenant ? Impressionnant.

\- Laisse tomber tes grands airs arrogants et boucle-la.

\- Et tu donnes des ordres...

\- Moi au moins je peux me le permettre. Je n'étais pas du côté des vaincus qu'on a gracieusement décidé de laisser libres.

Cette fois-ci, le rictus de Malefoy, qui semblait prendre plaisir à la torturer, comme pour passer ses nerfs sur elle, vacilla légèrement. Touché.

\- Tu ne sais rien de tout ça, Granger.

\- Et j'en ai rien à foutre de savoir. Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Quoi, Miss Je-sais-tout est frustrée parce que moi je ne fais pas la courbette devant elle comme le reste du monde ?

\- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE SALE CON ! explosa soudain Hermione, et elle franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparaient du cachot presque en courant.

Seulement pour se rendre compte que les paillasses avaient été remaniées et qu'elles ne permettaient plus que de former des binômes.

Or, tous les élèves étaient déjà installés, Ron à côté d'Harry.

Et il ne restait que deux places.

Hermione, au bord des larmes, jeta son sac sur la chaise tandis que Malefoy s'asseyait, toujours avec son rictus moqueur, et qu'Harry lui adressait une oeillade contrite.

* * *

Le cours se déroula normalement ; la potion que Slughorn leur demanda était d'une complexité extrême et personne n'avait le temps de se concentrer sur autre chose, ce qui dispensait la préfète-en-chef d'interagir avec son homologue masculin.

Hermione était sur le point d'achever sa préparation, qui avait la couleur voulue. Pourtant, au moment de remplir sa fiole, la jeune fille fut saisie d'un doute. Etait-ce exactement la bonne teinte ? Avait-elle fait tout précisément comme il fallait ?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au manuel, vert bouteille, disait-il. Son vert n'était-il pas un peu sombre ? Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et c'est à grand peine qu'elle reboucha la fiole. Il était trop tard pour changer quoique ce soit. Slughorn, de son bureau, la regardait d'un air bienveillant. Tout le monde était en train de finir.

L'esprit abîmé, les nerfs à vif de la jeune fille craquèrent totalement. Comme ça, sans préavis, sans raison.

Elle s'empressa de rendre sa production et de ranger ses affaires en toute hâte. La sonnerie n'avait pas encore retenti mais elle demanda tout de même au professeur si elle pouvait sortir, prétextant une migraine à cause des vapeurs, ignorant les regards inquiets de ses amis. Le monde tournait, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, son coeur battait, battait, battait, elle était prise au piège, elle allait mourir d'angoisse, et tout son corps s'emballait.

Elle se rua dans les couloirs. Trouver un coin tranquille. Sa respiration avait dérapé, déjà elle hyperventilait, on l'entendait à l'autre bout du couloir.

Enfin, elle trouva un renforcement dans un petit couloir moins fréquenté, et elle s'effondra. Plus d'oxygène dans ses poumons, la douleur dans sa poitrine, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Mourir. Elle allait mourir. Là. Maintenant. Des picotements dans tous les membres, ses muscles qui se contractaient brusquement, laissant ses doigts dans des positions improbables. Crise d'angoisse... qui menait tout droit vers une crise de tétanie.

Jamais cela n'avait été aussi violent.

\- Granger.

Elle reconnut la voix, sans avoir la force ou l'oxygène de lui dire de dégager. Il avait dû sortir plus rapidement qu'Harry et Ron, et avait eu l'opportunité de la suivre avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Combien de temps ? La deuxième sonnerie avait dû retentir, elle devait aller en histoire de la magie, elle ne pouvait pas... son corps eut un nouveau spasme et sa respiration devint encore plus hasardeuse.

\- Je vais appeler un professeur, Granger...

\- Non, souffla-t-elle.

Que personne ne la voie comme ça. Personne.

Par miracle, il l'entendit.

\- Alors, quoi ? Je vais pas te laisser crever dans ce couloir.

\- Te... gê...ne... pas... articula-t-elle péniblement.

Mais au lieu de partir, de la laisser se débrouiller, comme il aurait dû le faire au vu de son comportement et de leur passif, il s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Je suis peut-être un connard, Granger, mais je suis capable de compassion. Et vu que les abrutis qui te servent d'amis sont pas assez vifs pour te suivre, il faut bien que quelqu'un reste avec toi. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas que les profs me le reprochent après. Bon, je te dis pas de respirer, je pense que tu as conscience que c'est sur le point là qu'il faut travailler. Prends ton temps, de toute façon j'ai rien de mieux à faire.

* * *

Salut à tous ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ! Il est un peu plus long, mais il compense le fait que je ne pourrai pas poster avant samedi... bonne journée à tous !


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : S'adapter

C'étaitt totalement ridicule. Etre assise là, dans ce putain de couloir, en train de suffoquer, de pleurer, pour quoi au juste ? Le monde tournait autour d'elle, elle se sentait faible, si faible, si seule, si fragile. Un seul but, survivre, respirer, essayer de récupérer une récupération normale, faire passer la boule dans sa gorge. Ses membres paralysés lui envoyaient des éclairs de douleur.

Sans raison.

Et lui qui restait là. Il ne la regardait pas, semblait presque l'ignorer, pourtant il était présent, alors même qu'elle était seule. Elle n'arrivait pas à formuler une pensée cohérente, elle n'arrivait pas à démêler l'écheveau, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il foutait là.

\- Calme-toi, Granger. Ca empire, là.

Elle lui aurait bien craché un "Facile à dire" en pleine face, mais elle n'en avait pas l'énergie.

\- Pour en revenir à notre charmante discussion de tout à l'heure, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que si, il va falloir qu'on coopère. Tu t'en fous peut-être mais moi, tout le monde m'attend au tournant. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur.

Elle non plus, elle n'y avait pas le droit. Tout le monde attendait qu'elle soit parfaite. La meilleure sorcière de sa génération, une des héroïnes phares de la guerre qui venait de s'achever. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, même si leurs positions étaient inversées. L'un comme l'autre, on attendait d'eux un comportement irréprochable. Exemplaire.

\- Si Dumbledore m'a collé avec toi, c'est parce qu'il attend que nous montrions l'exemple d'une réconciliation. C'est fou, sa manie d'instrumentaliser les gens, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, ça ne me réjouit pas plus que toi, sois-en assurée. Mais on peut au moins communiquer calmement. Prendre un peu sur nous. Juste pour les apparences.

A l'écouter parler, Hermione sentait sa respiration s'apaiser, de façon imperceptible. Elle avait besoin qu'il continue à parler, qu'il lui occupe l'esprit avec des idées toutes faites, rationnelles, pour gérer le futur. Se dire que tout allait bien se passer, que ce ne serait pas très compliqué. Qu'il suffirait de se laisser porter.

Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple...

* * *

Après avoir récupéré auprès d'un Serdaigle consciencieux les notes prises pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie qu'elle avait raté, avoir enduré les questions de ses amis avec un sourire qu'elle espérait rassurant, travaillé à la bibliothèque et expédié un dîner rapide, Hermione regagna enfin son dortoir, exténuée. L'épisode de l'après-midi la hantait. Comment pouvait-elle à ce point partir en vrille, à ce point perdre le contrôle ? Elle avait l'impression de ne plus être elle-même, l'impression que le contrôle tyrannique qu'elle avait toujours exercé sur ses pensées, ses émotions, ne suffisait plus. Elle ressentait tout trop vite, trop fort.

On frappa à la porte. Le dortoir était encore désert, les autres filles n'étaient pas encore rentrées. Si c'était l'une d'entre elles, elle n'aurait certainement pas pris la peine de s'annoncer ainsi...

\- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit, et Harry se glissa dans la pièce.

\- Hermione, je sais bien que ça ne va pas.

La jeune femme regarda longuement son meilleur ami, puis détourna les yeux, rougissant légèrement.

\- C'est plus compliqué que prévu... mais après tout, il fallait s'y attendre, non ?

Harry soupira et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Oui, c'est tellement bizarre d'être ici. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est pareil et en même temps si différent.

Traduction : pour une fois, ils allaient sans doute pouvoir passer une année sans que quelqu'un essaye de les massacrer.

\- Mais tu vois, je croyais... Je croyais qu'en revenant à Poudlard, en essayant de vivre normalement... les souvenirs allaient partir, enfin, passer au second plan. Mais tu vois, non. Hier, les cauchemars ont été plus vivaces que jamais, et je... Je me demande si... Si notre place est vraiment ici.

Hermione soupira. C'était en grande partie à cause d'elle qu'ils étaient retournés à l'école. Au vu de leur statut, on les aurait accepté dans n'importe quelle formation, même sans leurs ASPICs. Harry en particulier aurait pu entrer directement au ministère et devenir Auror. S'il était là, c'était en partie parce qu'elle avait cherché à le convaincre à tout prix. Elle voulait achever quelque chose, ainsi, clore un cycle, et puis goûter aux jouissances de Poudlard sans menace immédiate. Bien sûr, Harry partageait en partie cette sensation, mais peut-être que sans elle, il aurait préféré malgré tout se lancer dans une nouvelle vie. Elle se sentit coupable, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé, ou espéré aveuglement.

\- Ce n'est que le premier jour, souffla-t-elle, d'un air peu convaincu. Qu'en dit Ron ?

\- Que ça passera, qu'il faut simplement qu'on s'habitue...

\- C'est bien Ron, ça, répondit Hermione sur un ton qui trahissait une tendresse et une amertume mêlées.

\- Tu lui en veux toujours ? interrogea immédiatement Harry, en changeant brutalement de sujet, comme s'il était gêné par le désarroi commun qu'impliquait la conversation précédente.

\- Je ne sais pas si je lui en veux... après tout, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Ca ne servait à rien de s'obstiner alors que nous vivions visiblement une illusion. Simplement... je ne sais pas... je ne sais toujours pas où j'en suis, avec lui. Peut-être simplement que je me sens seule et que j'aimerais à nouveau combler un vide que je ressens.

\- Je comprends, tu sais. Mais je crois, Hermione, qu'il faut qu'on se laisse du temps. On s'en demande peut-être trop, sur tous les plans, tu ne crois pas ? Même moi, j'ai l'impression que je vais trop vite, je pense trop vite, je saute à des conclusions trop vite. Ron a sans doute raison, il faut qu'on s'habitue. Et ça peut s'appliquer à vous deux. Il faut voir dans le contexte d'une vie normale... celle qu'on a pas souvent eue.

* * *

La première semaine s'acheva sans nouvel incident. Une fois immergée dans le rythme intense de la septième année, c'était plus facile, même si Hermione se sentait souvent prise d'angoisse. Elle n'avait pas encore reparlé à Malefoy depuis le lundi, lorsque, une fois calmée, elle s'était presque enfuie, sans dire un mot, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente ; à vrai dire, elle l'évitait au maximum depuis, même si elle savait pertinemment que ça ne pourrait durer plus longtemps. Il avait raison, ils devaient donner l'impression de coopérer, c'était ce qu'on attendait d'eux... Les guéguerres de couloir entre maisons devaient cesser. Hermione voyait tous les jours des jeunes Serpentards acculés dans les couloirs sous des mots revanchards et malgré ses interventions systématiques, la tension ne redescendait pas facilement. Les rancoeurs éclataient, chez les plus jeunes comme chez les plus âgés. Un Poufsouffle d'une vieille famille de Sangs-Purs qui avait des connexions avec les Mangemorts avait été presque lynché mercredi. La Gazette du Sorcier, chaque matin, publiaient des compte-rendus de procès qui étaient matière à débats, qui souvent dégénéraient. Bref, l'atmosphère était plus que tendue, et on attendait visiblement des deux préfets-en-chef qu'ils prennent les choses en main... Elle ne pouvait pas se défiler, c'était un impératif moral. Elle refusait que des élèves souffrent toute l'année à cause de leurs origines ou de leur maison.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

Hey ! Petite nouveauté dans ce chapitre, les phrases en gras sont les pensées de Draco ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Il était vingt-et-une heures lorsqu'Hermione se glissa enfin dans le salon dont elle partageait l'accès avec Malefoy. Le dimanche avait été pluvieux et maussade, elle était restée cloîtrée dans la salle commune à travailler, travailler, travailler, malgré les soupirs exaspérés de ses deux meilleurs amis, qui renâclaient à se plonger dans leurs devoirs. Sa seule hâte était à présent que la journée se termine, qu'elle puisse regagner son lit et ne plus penser à rien. Mais elle devait se débarrasser de cette tâche avant.

Elle avait fait passer un mot à Malefoy par l'intermédiaire d'une préfète de Serpentard, se refusant à adresser la parole à son homologue plus que nécessaire. S'il pouvait ne pas lui poser un lapin, aussi, ça l'arrangerait... elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec de tels enfantillages. Malgré tout, elle était venue avec un quart d'heure d'avance, dans l'intention de profiter du calme et du silence de la pièce. Un livre à la main, elle parcourut l'endroit du regard, et dût reconnaître que ça lui faisait plaisir d'avoir accès à une telle salle. Cette dernière était assez spacieuse, avec deux fenêtres aux rideaux pourpre, une grande cheminée où crépitait joyeusement un feu, un canapé et deux fauteuils disposés en cercle autour, sur un tapis aux riches broderies représentant des scènes de mythologie. Il n'y avait pas de portraits au mur, ce qui garantissait une certaine intimité, mais des chandeliers qui renforçaient le confort de la pièce. A l'opposé du coin cheminée, qui était à gauche de l'entrée, se trouvait à droite un grand bureau en acajou, qui permettait à deux personnes d'y travailler librement, sans se gêner. Contre le mur trônait une grande bibliothèque aux rayonnages garnis de livres, et Hermione dirigea d'abord ses pas vers eux. Le contenu était assez hétéroclite : des livres plus ou moins spécifiques concernant Poudlard, comme la chronologie des différents préfets, et l'incontournable Histoire de Poudlard, mais aussi des ouvrages sur des sujets divers susceptibles d'intéresser les étudiants et des livres de littérature sorcière ou moldue. A côté de _Orgueil et Préjugés_ de Jane Austen se tenait ainsi _Le Petit Prince_ de Saint-Exupéry et des recueils de poésie sorcière, entre autres. Quelques revues, notamment sur le Quiddich, étaient empilées au bout du rayonnage central, avec le dernier exemplaire de chaque grand quotidien sorcier.

Satisfaite par ses découvertes, la jeune femme alla se pelotonner sur le canapé, face au feu. Il était d'un confort inégalable, la température était si agréable, et le livre qu'elle voulait lire pour approfondir ses cours d'arithmancie si ennuyeux qu'elle ne tarda pas à somnoler, puis à glisser doucement dans le sommeil.

Le bruit du portrait devant l'entrée qui coulissait la réveilla en sursaut. Il était arrivé. Il se glissa dans la pièce, jetant un coup d'oeil à la ronde avant de la repérer. Elle se hâta de se redresser et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements froissés par sa sieste inopinée.

\- Je te dérange, à ce que je vois, ricana le blond, et elle se contenta de le fixer d'un air qu'elle espérait méprisant tandis qu'il se glissait dans l'un des deux fauteuils.

\- T'es pas obligé de te montrer désagréable.

\- Je ne suis pas désagréable, je constate juste.

\- C'est ça, oui.

\- Eh bah, quel accueil !

\- Tu peux parler !

\- Dans le mot que j'ai reçu, il ne me semblait pas avoir lu "prise de tête", simplement "discussion en lien avec nos prérogatives", je me trompe ? D'ailleurs, c'est fou ce que tu écris pompeusement, je dois dire.

\- Mais tu vois, tu alimentes ! T'es incapable de rester plus de trente secondes sans chercher à me provoquer !

\- Parce que c'est drôle, tu démarres trop vite. Bien une Gryffondor, tellement impulsive...

\- Putain, Malefoy, je te jure que tu vas t'en prendre une.

ll leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, mais sans se départir de son rictus moqueur.

\- Allez, on enchaîne. On devait fixer quoi, au juste ?

Il fallut beaucoup de sang-froid à la jeune fille pour ne pas monter au créneau face à cette énième provocation. Mais ça avait l'air de lui faire tellement plaisir, qu'elle s'énerve... Alors elle prit sur elle, pour ne pas lui laisser cette satisfaction.

Après une demi-heure de discussion uniquement centrée sur leur nouveau rôle, ils se montrèrent satisfaits des mesures prises. Normalement, avec ça, ils pourraient renouer des liens entre les maisons... Hermione avait constitué une liste de tâches à accomplir, et face à cette rationalité, il lui semblait que tout pouvait rentrer dans l'ordre. Cela prendrait du temps, mais ils y arriveraient, même si elle devait pour cela se sacrifier et fréquenter un peu plus Malefoy.

Ce dernier se laissa aller contre son fauteuil avec un soupir satisfait. La jeune femme l'observa à la dérobée. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à bien le cerner, l'analyser. Il semblait toujours aussi arrogant, toujours aussi insupportable, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il prenait un malin plaisir à la faire sortir de ses gonds, mais sans jamais aller jusqu'à l'insulte ouverte et dégradante comme c'était le cas avant. Ses persiflages constants la faisaient sortir de ses gonds, mais ils la blessaient rarement, ce qui était quasiment systématique auparavant. La guerre avait tout changé. Peut-être même au-delà du visible.

\- Je vais y aller, fit-elle, un peu gênée face au silence qui s'installait.

\- Quoi, déjà ? La soirée commence à peine, les salles communes sont bruyantes et bondées, ne va pas me dire que tu préfères y retourner.

\- Cette pièce est certes très agréable, mais nettement moins en ta compagnie, Malefoy.

Pour une fois, elle l'avait pris au dépourvu, et elle s'en réjouit.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que je ne l'ai pas mérité, sourit-il d'un air moqueur. Et bien, vas-y, je t'en prie. Je ne te retiens pas. T'as raison, ça m'épargnera ta vue.

**Tout plutôt que lui avouer que j'ai peur d'être seul. Et en même temps, je ne supporte plus les endroits bondés. Comble de l'ironie, n'est-ce pas ? Les salles communes sont étouffantes, mais le silence me glace, et la seule compagnie que je supporte, c'est celle de ceux qui ont connu les mêmes horreurs que moi... **

**Je ne devrais pas être si faible. Je ne devrais pas. **

Hermione amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais se ravisa. Puisque ça l'emmerdait, après tout...

\- Hmm, tes arguments ont du bon, je change d'avis. Si tu ne veux plus me voir, tu connais le chemin.

**Ah. Assez facilement manipulable, finalement. Même si je ne devrais pas être si content qu'elle reste. **

Malefoy ricana, et le silence retomba. Hermione alla s'asseoir au bureau pour se forcer à travailler, et passa une heure de plus à prendre des notes sur sa passionnante lecture pour l'arithmancie. Son compagnon n'esquissa pas un mouvement pendant tout ce temps, les yeux obstinément tournés vers les flammes, à tel point qu'elle crut qu'il s'était endormi. Mais lorsqu'elle se leva pour partir, vaincue par la fatigue et l'envie de retrouver son lit, il se tourna vers elle. La suivit du regard sans dire un mot.

**Elle aurait pu parler. C'était presque comme si j'étais seul... Ca aurait été plus agréable si elle avait parlé. Là, le seul bénéfice de sa présence, c'était de m'obliger à me maîtriser par fierté. Mais bon, elle allait finir par croire que j'avais envie de discuter avec elle si j'avais continué... Il serait idiot qu'elle croie ça. Ce n'est pas du tout le cas. **

Bien entendu, la jeune fille ne lui souhaita pas bonne nuit.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Amitiés

\- Ginny, ça va ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé, s'inquiéta Hermione en contemplant son amie qui s'apprêtait à se lever de table.

\- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je me sens encore un peu barbouillée, le repas d'hier soir était vraiment très lourd. Et puis, tu me connais, je ne mange jamais beaucoup le matin, s'esclaffa la belle rousse.

Ces quelques phrases suffirent à dissiper l'inquiétude d'Hermione et elle s'empressa de terminer ses oeufs brouillés pour suivre son amie.

\- Harry a encore loupé le réveil ? s'enquit-elle, finissant par remarquer l'absence de son meilleur ami (et de son fidèle acolyte).

\- Apparemment, ricana sa comparse. Ah, lui et Ron, je te jure, ils sont impayables. McGo va finir par leur tomber dessus s'ils se pointent encore en retard, mais bon... De toute façon, on a pas le droit d'aller dans leur dortoir, donc ce n'est pas moi qui vais m'en charger, et Dean, Neville et Seamus n'ont plus métamorphose, alors ils ne risquent pas de se réveiller de sitôt.

La préfète-en-chef soupira.

\- Ils pourraient mettre plusieurs réveils, sérieusement.

\- Oh, ça va, les connaissant, ils louperont au pire un quart d'heure. Ron a une sorte de sixième sens pour ça. Ou alors, il a vraiment peur de McGo.

\- Possible, pouffa Hermione.

Les deux amies arrivèrent devant leur salle de classe, dont la porte était déjà ouverte. Quelques élèves étaient déjà présents, et Hermione pesta intérieurement en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde de Draco, dans un coin, seul.

\- Ca te dérange si je garde une place pour Harry ? demanda Ginny en arrivant à la hauteur d'une première table de deux.

\- Pas du tout, sourit Hermione, je me mettrai avec R...

Ledit Ron, ainsi que son fidèle comparse, arrivèrent à cet instant, les cheveux ébouriffés et pas coiffés (ce qui, dans le cas du brun, ne changeait pas grand chose par rapport à d'habitude) et l'air vaguement paniqué, mais ils se détendirent en voyant la classe presque vide et en comprenant que par miracle, la cloche n'avait pas encore sonné.

\- Si vous arrivez en sprintant comme ça tous les mardis matins de l'année, ironisa Ginny, vous allez bientôt devenir de meilleurs sprinters que joueurs de Quiddich !

Harry la fit taire en l'embrassant, avant de s'installer, et Hermione se retrouva face à Ron.

\- Tu veux qu'on s'assoie o...

\- Ah, euh, désolé, j'ai promis à Lavande que je serai son binôme en métamorphose, bredouilla Ron avant de s'installer vers ladite élève, qui adressa un regard goguenard et revanchard à la jeune femme.

Hermione resta un peu sous le choc. Ron avait de nouveau des vues sur Lavande ? Elle croyait que leur histoire en sixième année l'avait vacciné. Peut-être était-ce de la simple amitié. Lavande avait dû lui pardonner leur rupture... Ou alors, il faisait cela pour la provoquer et voir comment elle réagissait, ce qui était fort probable, le connaissant. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu blessée, et un peu ridicule, plantée là au milieu de la salle, d'autant plus que presque tous les élèves étaient arrivés et que la sonnerie venait de retentir, annonçant l'arrivée de l'enseignante dans la minute à suivre.

\- Tu peux te mettre à côté de moi, si tu veux, lui fit une voix un peu rêveuse, et Hermione vit à sa droite Luna, qui désignait la place à côté d'elle. Reconnaissante, elle s'empressa de se glisser à ses côtés, justement quand McGonagall arrivait et fermait magiquement la porte du cachot.

Selon l'organisation que la directrice des Gryffondor avait fixé en début d'année, le cours du mardi matin était dévolu à la théorie, et celui du vendredi matin à la pratique. Histoire de la discipline, mécanismes magiques sous-jacents, apprentissage des bons gestes, approche et explication des métamorphoses les plus compliquées, irréalisables à leur niveau, présentation des techniques qu'ils utiliseraient au cours suivant... tout y passait et Hermione était généralement captivée par ces cours, qu'elle prenait scrupuleusement en notes.

Au bout de quarante-cinq minutes, elle finit néanmoins par remarquer la distraction évidente de sa voisine. Luna n'attrapait que quelques mots au vol dans tous ceux que McGonagall débitait, griffonnait des inscriptions illisibles dans les coins de son cahier, regardait rêveusement par la fenêtre... au vu de la personnalité de l'étudiante de Serdaigle, cela aurait pu être anodin, mais son expression n'exprimait pas que la douce rêverie ou la méditation... Il y avait quelque chose de plus sombre dans son regard, et ses doigts tremblaient nerveusement. Hermione se promit de lui demander si ça allait plus tard - si elle ne voulait pas perdre le rythme du cours, vu l'allure de McGonagall, elle avait intérêt à rester concentrée...

* * *

\- Bah alors, Granger, le grand rouquin blanc t'a abandonnée ?

\- Franchement, Malfoy, je croyais que tu étais plus fin que ça. Des blagues sur la couleur de cheveux des gens, sérieusement... Pitoyable. Je regrette presque le packaging sur nos sangs respectifs, "traître à son sang" ça avait plus de classe, plus de prestance. Là, c'est juste ridicule. T'es pas un petit Moldu de dix piges qui cherche à harceler le copain de classe. Et puis, sérieusement, tu ne pouvais pas aller en arithmancie tout seul ? Il fallait que tu viennes te coller à moi ?

\- Je ne suis peut-être plus en odeur de sainteté dans cette école, mais te faire sortir de tes gonds est tout de même réjouissant.

\- Pff.

\- Bon alors, Weasmoche te laisse tomber ?

\- Je ne sais pas où tu vas pêcher ça.

\- Il te délaisse en métamorphose pour s'asseoir à côté d'une gourdasse - bien que je n'insinue pas que tu vailles mieux, détrompe-toi - il t'adresse à peine la parole, il a toujours l'air gêné en ta présence... Tu veux une liste encore plus détaillée ou je m'arrête là ?

\- Tu t'intéresses drôlement à moi, pour avoir remarqué tout ça. Je vais presque finir par me sentir flattée.

\- Je m'ennuie. L'ambiance à Serpentard est chiante en ce moment. Les Grands Héros de la Terrible Guerre attirent tous les regards. Pourquoi pas le mien ? Comment je vous jugerais, si je ne vous regardais pas ?

\- T'es tordu. Et pour répondre à ta question, tout va très bien entre Ron et moi, grinça Hermione en accélérant le pas, maudissant le fait que la salle d'arithmancie et celle de métamorphose se trouvent dans des portions séparées du château, bien qu'elles aient l'avantage d'être au même étage.

\- Evidemment.

\- Fous-moi la paix, et contente-toi de me parler pour nos responsabilités, pas pour t'amuser à mes dépens !

\- Bah écoute, le mépris je ne peux plus trop me le permettre, la haine franche non plus, alors je remplace avec ce que je veux. Ca, en l'occurrence.

\- En gros, tu veux faire de ma vie un enfer, comme pendant toute notre scolarité à Poudlard, mais différemment.

\- Tu comprends assez vite, Granger. J'allais presque finir par me dire qu'en fait, t'étais complètement conne.

* * *

Hey ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'y introduis pas mal d'intrigues secondaires qui vont prendre de l'ampleur au fil de la fic, n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plaît ! :)


End file.
